gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Capt. Lannon: The Hunt for Lt. Harmen
Characters -Capt. Lannon- Main Character, leader of the fleet tracking Harmen and his squad, loves to eat gators -Mark- Lannon's first mate, very good friend of Lannon, made up -Lawrence Daggerpaine- GM of the G.O.P, friend of Lannon -Bill Plunderbones- Friend of Lannon, CEO of Daggerpaine Industries -Ben- Former slave that Lannon freed, very good friend of Lannon, made up -Rose Sharkwrecker- Sword maker in Daggerpaine Industries, friend of Lannon -Pvt. Peter- Young, kind of new private in the G.O.P's military, friend of Lannon, made up -Esmerelda- Bill's wife at the time, very good friend of Lannon, gives Lannon a Ship of the Line -Lt. Harmen- Main bad guy, very strong Navy Lieutenant, owner of an Advanced Ship of the Line, the HMS Pandora, made up -Abby Cat- Lannon's sister, friend of Lannon, loves animals, has an attitude -Loyal- Lannon's dog, very good friend of Lannon, made up -Rainbow- Abby Cat's Parrot, friend of Lannon, made up -Bounty Hunter Bill- Hates being called Bill, friend of Lannon -Sugar- Very good friend of Lannon -Captain Jones Edward Smith- Navy Captain of the frigate, the HMS Battle Worn, made up -Pvt. James- One of the ones that arrested Lannon, spy, bad guy in book two, made up -Gen. Bowler- Lannon and his old squads former commander, Navy General, made up -Sgt. William- Friend on Lannon, member of Lannon's fleet, Captain of the Bountyhunter Plunderer Ships -G.O.P.S the Bountyhunter Executioner- Lannon's Frigate, a ship in Lannon's fleet -G.O.P.S the Bountyhunter Plunderer- Sgt. William's Light Galleon, a ship in Lannon's fleet -G.O.P.S the Thunderclash- Lannon's First Rate Ship of the Line, Flag Ship of Lannon's Fleet -HMS Battle Worn- Jones E. Smith's Frigate -HMS Death Lord- Lt. Harmen's Ship of the Line -HMS Pandora- Lt. Harmen's Advanced Ship of the Line, also referred to as the Death Lord Tew Important Places -Daggerpaine Industries -Peace Island -The Ocean Userbox If you want to be in the story then ask in the comments. So please leave a link to your character page so I can read about your pirate, but you might not be in the story till book two. Note: This is a story that is made as if it where true. So I want to be as accurate as possible. Thank you for reading! :D Summary Capt. Lannon Windshadow is a member of the Gen. Of Peace guild. But when he here's of his old Navy Lieutenant, Harmen, who he vowed revenge for, Lannon assembles a small fleet to go after Harmen. But the obstacles and challenges they will face will test them. Chapter 1 It was a calm and foggy night on the open sea. The water was calm and everything was peacefully silent. "Captain, we are three miles away from Port Royal." Said the navigator, Chuck. Just then they heard something like thunder."Sir, what was that?" said a crewman. "Pirates!" Replied Capt. Jones E. Smith."Battle stations! Load the cannons and prepare for battle!" Captain Jones Smith was a big, tough, 34 year old Navy Captain. He scratched his whiskers that were on his some what of broad, square chin, as he watched the crew load the guns and get ready for the attack. "Sir! It's the G.O.P.S the Bountyhunter Executioner!!" Yelled the lookout from the crow's nest. The BHE sailed up next to the HMS Battle Worn, both ships were frigates. "Captain Jonesy Smith! Surrender and Ye and your crew will be spared!" yelled Capt. Lannon of the BHE. "It's not Jonesy Smith, its Jones E. Smith!" Yelled the Navy Captain. "That's what I said! Jonesy Smith!" Replied the Pirate. "No! It's Jones Eeee. Smith!! Get it!? Jones Edward Smith!" Yelled the Navy Captain losing his grip. "Oh! Why didn't you just say that?" Yelled Lannon. Jones face palmed, and roled his eyes. "Load the guns men! Show those pirate scaly wags what we are made of!" all his cheered when Smith gave the order. "Sir, it looks like they don't want to surrender." Said Lannon's First Mate, Mark. "Aye, your right about that... load the starboard guns and load the deck guns with fire brand." Lannon ordered Mark. "Aye, aye sir!" Chapter 2 The crews of both ships were yelling and cussing at each.other while loading their guns. "Fire!!" Lannon yelled in his thick southern voice. "Fire!!" Yelled Mark to the broadside gunners. At that the crew fired their guns, both beck and broadside guns. The cannons from the BHE started to put huge chunks into the Battle Worn's hull. The fire from the deck guns on the BHE made the Battle Worn's hull catch fire. Men rushed to put it out. "Why are we not firing back!?!" yelled Jones to his First Mate. "Sir, you haven't given us the order yet!" responded the First Mate over the cannons. "Well use your common sense and return fire!!!" yelled Smith in rage. "Aye, cap'n!" So the HMS Battle Worn returned fire, but with only three cannons. They were to late; the fire brand from the BHE and her starboard guns, destroyed all but three, of the Battle Worn's port side guns. Not many of the poor souls inside survived. "Lt. Greg! The pirates look like they're going to board, so set up a volley line on the port side rail!" Ordered the Captain. Lt. Greg got twenty Musketeers and lined up at the port side rail with their guns loaded and ready. "Ready. Aim. FI-" just as Greg the pirates came out of cover from behind their railing and shot a volley at the English. Seventeen young men went down, including 23 year old Lt. Greg. "Board 'em now!" ordered Lannon The pirates began to board, the Navy loaded their guns, drew their swords and got ready to fight. The pirates swung over from the ropes, guns a blazin'. The weakness for the Navy was that they were to orderly. Lannon, having been in the Navy before, knew this weakness and he used it to his advantage. As the pirates jumped over, the Navy started to form volley lines of five to seven men. Lannon gave the orders to throw grenades and shoot at them, or to kill the officers before they shot before they could fire their volley. A Sergeant got twenty men together and lined up on the opposite side of the ship as the pirates, so they could shoot and kill more of them. "Line up!" yelled the Sergeant "Ready!" the men cocked their find. "Aim!" They aimed in unison. "Fir-!" He was cut short because the pirated shot and threw grenades at them. A grenade blew up five feet away from the Sergeant and he was knocked down by the explosion. "No!" He yelled as he picked up is sword looking at his dead men."Charge!" He ordered is remaining seven men, counting him. As they charged two of his men were shot and killed instantly. There was a Marine to his right and a sailor on his left. The sailor shot his musket but missed his mark, one of the other remaining six got blown to the left by a cannon ball. The one sailor charged again, still on the Sergeant's left side. They reached the pirates. As one Marine thrusted his bayonet into a pirate, another pirate threw a grenade and he went flying four feet in the air and died when he hit the ground. The Sergeant was fighting a pirate. The Pirate swooped his sword down, but the Sergeant dodged, pulled out a pistol and shot him. The Sergeant looked at the Marine to his right, when he did; the Marine was stabed in the heart by a pirate's cutlass. The Sergeant continued to fight. Then the BHE shot all her deck guns at the Battle Worn. The Sergeant got distracted but killed the pirate he was fighting. When that pirate fell, one of Lannon's pirates discharged a pistol and killed the Sergeant. Smith retreated up to the helm which was now destroyed. He pulled out his favorite pistol. That pistol never missed. He aimed at a pirate who was about to kill Smith's childhood friend friend. Smith pulled the trigger. The ball went right through the pirate's neck. "Fall back to the helm! Get to the high ground!" Shouted Smith Lannon knew they would do this. "Lannon smiled."Get the men back here. Sink that ship. Survivors shall be given full quarter." "Aye, aye sir!" Replied Mark the First Mate. The pirates got back to their ship. "Fire!" Yelled Lannon. The HMS Battle Worn went down, but Lannon forgot they were in shallow water! "Doi!!" He said to himself with a little laugh and a smile. The back part of the Battle Worn was still above the water, the main deck was destroyed. Out of of Smith's crew only twenty-eight out of seventy-five were still alive. The Battle Worn's gun deck (main deck) was under water but if you went down to it, the water was only ankle deep. The front part of the frigate wad pretty much flat on the water, but still taking on a lot of it. "Cap'n! All our food is sunk or destroyed!" Yelled Chuck the ship's navigator. "Our life boats are destroyed too, sir!" "We can't swim three miles!" "Aye!" Responded the whole crew. "Sir, we also don't have enough water!" "Aye!" The whole crew responded again. "Hmm... send them enough food and rum for a week and a half." Said Lannon. "Yes sir!" Lannon may be a pirate but he still somewhat respected the Navy, but hated them none-the-less. After they gave the food and rum to the Navy, the pirates sailed for Tortgua. Smith never drank rum until that day; he always preferred wine because he thought rum was vial. But he and Lannon would meet again, soon, but not as enemies... Chapter 3 The pirates didn't lose too many men on the attack of the HMS Battle Worn. They where now ported in Tortgua. "Sir, can we go to the King's Arm Tavern?" Asked a crewmen. Lannon thought for a second and said with a sigh,"Fine. But only if you buy more rum while your there." "Thank you sir!" So Lannon's crew went off to the tavern for the party. Mark stayed with him. "Sir, where are we going?" He asked. "To see my sister... I mean like why not? I haven't seen or heard from her in a few months." Lannon replied. So they walked to the main part of town. When they got there, Lannon saw his sister beating the snot out of some guy. The guy threw a punch and got her on the lip. She stepped back, and the crowd yelled to the guy,"Ooh! You shouldn't have done that!" She wiped the blood from her mouth and git angry... er. She then charged at him, but he dodged her. She quickly turned around, hands up and ready to fight. The guy threw another punch but she blocked it and counter attacked by kicking him in the groin. The man fell to his knees with his hands were he had been kicked. Abby Cat then went up to him and front kicked him the face with her heel. "Woot! Woot! Go Abby! Wahoo!!" The crowed yelled and cheered. Even the Navy guards that were sent to brake it up, were cheering and clapping. Lannon and Mark approached Abby. "Wow sis, what happened this time?" He asked still chuckling from when she kicked him the first time. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories